


One Last Kiss While We're Far Too Young To Die

by painted_pictures



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, End of the World, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, We Die Like Men, i didnt proofread this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pictures/pseuds/painted_pictures
Summary: But Ragnarok ironically made him feel the most alive he ever had, knowing that everything he'd dreamt wasn't ever a dream.He was going insane.(or, magnus and alex spend their days trying to survive. together.)





	One Last Kiss While We're Far Too Young To Die

**Author's Note:**

> i have a headcanon that alex listens to p!atd which is why i chose a line from that specific song as the title  
> also because it fits the story

The end of the world was worse than he expected.

Maybe at first glance, you’d think it was better. There wasn’t any fighting, at least not yet. And traveling the ruined world was fun, in a way. It brought a harsh joy to him, because he was seeing the Earth at its end and it was so  _ good _ to really see everything, take what he wanted without having to fight a battle to the death for it before probably losing and winding up in his bed a few minutes later. Nothing had ever felt  _ real _ at Valhalla either, like it was some dream and he would wake up tomorrow morning back on the streets with Hearth and Blitz— actual human Hearth and Blitz, not the elf and dwarf duo he’d come to get used to. But Ragnarok ironically made him feel the most alive he ever had, knowing that everything he’d dreamt wasn’t ever a dream.

He was going insane.

And the end of the world was so  _ lonely, _ too. Everything he’d known was gone.

At least, almost everything.

Right now he was sitting next to a fire, the flames close enough to just barely flicker against his cheeks. Beside him was currently his boyfriend, who was drawing shapes in the rocky dirt before brushing them away.

“What do you think we’ll do next?” The sudden question cut through his blank thoughts, causing him to jump a little.

Magnus sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t even feel like a person anymore. Part of me doesn’t even  _ want _ to go on.”

He noticed Alex flinch at his words, and he felt bad. It had to have brought up memories meant to be kept in a small box in the back of his mind. Magnus understood. He had too many thoughts like that.

“I get it.” Alex croaked. He looked up, and Magnus noticed how terrible he looked. His eyes were sunken and had deep circles under them. They’d lost the glow that used to burn so brightly, no matter what. Or, that’s what he had thought. Magnus felt his heart wrench as he realized that Alex had given up too.

“You haven’t changed your pronouns in a while.” Magnus pointed out. Normally he would’ve been more specific, but he couldn’t tell whether it was day or night anymore. The sky was constantly dark. They’d just decided it was time for bed whenever they felt tired, but to be honest, neither of them really slept anymore.

Alex nodded. “Yeah. I really don’t care at this point. Call me whatever pronouns you want.”

Magnus studied his face carefully. He used to be able to tell Alex’s identity with ease, but had since lost that ability around the time he just stopped feeling at all. “You’re female,” He decided after a moment.

Alex glanced at him. “I thought you couldn’t tell anymore.”

Magnus shrugged. “So did I. Guess not entirely.”

Alex scooted closer to the son of Frey. “If we make it long enough to face Loki and all of them, we’re doing it together.” She didn’t leave room for objections.

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Alex had a small smile on her face. It brought light to her otherwise empty expression. And, maybe it was just his imagination, but Magnus could’ve sworn he saw the determination spark up in her eyes again.

It brought back the comfort of a late night in Alex’s room at Valhalla, watching her carve her pottery, her fingers gently pressing into it as it spun, her tongue between her teeth as she was concentrating on the clay in front of her. Or when they were lying in Magnus’s bed, hands tangled in each other’s hair, Alex kissing him passionately.

Memories were painful.

When Magnus looked up again, he saw Alex staring at him, as if she were trying to memorize every feature of his. She noticed him watching and quickly averted her gaze.

“We should keep moving,” She murmured, her words like gunshots compared to the silence surrounding the two.

Magnus nodded. They never stayed in one place too long, because they wanted to keep from fighting for as long as possible and if Loki was trying to track them, they didn’t want to make it easy for him. The moving was a pain at first, but it soon began to feel like just another part of their routine.

Alex stood, stumbling and almost falling into the fire before steadying herself. She grabbed a few handfuls of dirt and tossed them over the flames, extinguishing them. She turned to Magnus in the dim light and held out her hand to help him up.

Magnus looked around as his eyes began to adjust to the darkness. “Should we stay here and rest for a little while longer or keep going? We haven’t slept in a couple days, I’m guessing.”

“Nah, let’s go. I’m sure there’s somewhere better to sleep.” Alex set off, Magnus trying his best not to fall too far behind.

Their trip was relatively short. After only maybe an hour of searching, they found a former general store that was still halfway standing. Alex walked around inside the destroyed building, gesturing for Magnus to follow her. She found a wall and slumped into the corner, closing her eyes. Magnus sat beside her. He should probably go to sleep, but he knew that his attempts would be in vain. He hadn’t been able to sleep in such a long time, ever since Ragnarok first started.

“Magnus?” Alex mumbled, not opening her eyes.

“Huh?”

Alex stopped, leaving the two in silence for a moment. “Do you think anyone else is still alive?” She spoke slowly, as if she were choosing her words carefully. “I mean, not alive, because only Sam and Hearth and Blitz were actually alive, but do you think they’re still out there?”

Magnus felt around for her hand. When he found it, he gripped it tightly. “Maybe. But it doesn’t matter right now. I miss the others, but—” He stopped. Did he really mean what he was saying? If he continued, would he be telling the truth, or was he just saying it to make Alex feel better? And if it was the truth, how would the others feel if they could hear? Magnus took a deep breath before continuing. “—but you’re enough.”

Alex didn’t reply. When Magnus looked at her, he noticed that she was crying. She was making no move to wipe the tears away. Did she even notice? Magnus was about to ask, but then she was wrapping her arms tightly around him and burying her head in his chest and Magnus found himself hugging her back.

“Thank you,” She whispered.

What she was thanking him for was a mystery, but Magnus didn’t care. Instead he just held her tightly, a silent promise to never let go even when they were miles apart.

The end was here. And it was shit, but he was starting to think that it could’ve been worse.

**Author's Note:**

> ive been on ao3 for almost a year and i still dont know how to tag


End file.
